we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Resort
Last Resort 'is the pilot of Concord Blues and the first episode overall. Synopsis After one too many incidents, the Concord Outcasts are kicked out of the high school quiz team, but one bus crash might give them a chance for redemption... Plot '''NOTE: '''The plot will be told from the script. * ''SCENE 1: DOYEN BOYS HIGH SCHOOL, PRINCIPAL CUTTING'S OFFICE: ** episode begins in Principal Dan Cutting is reading through the test sheets of this year's history test. He looks at Delvin Curry's sheet, which has a B- on it, with a drawing of him (Curry) flexing with a curly mustache and over exaggerated biceps. He puts down the sheet onto a stacked pile to look at the Concord Outcasts (Dolan Bowman (the class clown), Clive Bowman (the intelligent one), Delvin Curry (the cool guy) and Cliff Dixon (the foreigner)), who are all standing in front of Cutting's desk. ** 'Delvin: '''It was everyone else except me! ** '''Clive: '''Society made me do it! ** '''Dolan: '''It was Cliff! He's Polynesian! ** ''smacks Dolan across the head, Dolan rubs the sore on his head profusely as Cutting clears his throat attentively. ** '''Cutting: '''Relax; it's about your test results to once again represent our school in the National High School Quiz challenge coming up this summer. ** '''Clive: '''Yeah, we can't wait to represent our school, right fellas? ** '''Dolan, Cliff and Delvin: ''unison Yeah! ''lets out a "WOO" ** shakes his head in disappointment. ** Cutting: ''stern anger You boys make Doyen a mockery by being the laughing stock of the competition! ''sighs and recollects his cool ''I'm sorry, but the answer is no. ** ''Concord Outcasts gasp in shock and horror. ** Delvin: '''But the quiz team is the only school team we get into! ** '''Dolan: '''And we get to go on TV! ** '''Cutting: ''a fat finger at Dolan But you never get past the first round! ** ''US NATIONAL QUIZ COMPETITION, 2018: One year ago, at the local venue hall in Concord. The audience applauds and cheers as we see The Concord Outcasts, in their junior year, sitting together near a table with buzzers. Standing behind the pulpit is Sonny Sampson, the local radio operator of Concord and the host of the quiz competition. ** Sonny: 'Name two elements in the periodic table! ** ''slaps the buzzer down. Buzzer goes off ** 'Dolan: '''Is it "suck it?" ** ''room is filled with roaring laughter, including Dolan's brother Clive, who is wheezing uncontrollably. Even Sonny snorts a little, albeit trying to maintain his composure. ** 'Sonny: '''That's wrong, surprisingly. Watoga High School, 350, Doyen Boys' High School, 0. Doyen Boy's has once again bowed out after the ''a tone of disappointment... ''first round. ** ''Concord Outcasts start chanting "suck it" aloud, to which Cliff pulls out his acoustic guitar and starts playing the theme song of D-Generation X. Dolan stands up onto the table and starts doing the "suck it" gesture to the camera. We cut back to present day, back in Cutting's office where he is mimicking the "suck it" gesture like Dolan ** 'Cutting: '''D-GENERATION X! ''begins to mimic the guitar solo of the song like Cliff ''YEAH! I mean, what a debacle! ** ''interrupts ** '''Clive: '''OK, but what if we really try hard this year? ** '''Cutting: ''to look at Cutting Useless, infantile leopards never change their spots, boy! ** ''FLASHBACK: US NATIONAL QUIZ COMPETITION, 2016: A few years ago, again at the local venue hall in Concord. The Concord Outcasts, as freshmen, are sitting together as a much younger looking Sonny Sampson is again standing behind a pulpit. ** Sonny: 'According to the famous book, where is Baldo? ** ''slams the buzzer down with the elbow. ** 'Dolan: '''Up your ass, Sonny. ** ''other Outcasts burst out laughing. Sonny scoffs. ** '''Sonny: '''I need you to be a bit more specific! ** '''Dolan: ''Off-screen Up your ass...hole? ** ''bursts out laughing hysterically, so does the Covenant Outcasts. This angers Sonny. ** Sonny: 'God, poorly colonists! I'll be in my trailer! ** ''walks off stage, but he trips up against loose wire, falling face first through the wooden stage. We cut back to the present as the Covenant Outcasts, laughing as they did four years ago as Principal Cutting shakes his head. ** 'Cutting: '''It will take a miraculous miracle before you represent our school in the National Quiz again. Therefor, you are hereby the weakest link! ** ''[He rips an application form for the quiz, to which the boys stop laughing and look at him in horror. The school bell rings.] ** 'Cutting: '''You may go home now. * ''SCENE 2: IN THE STREETS OF COVENANT, later in the afternoon. ** Covenant Outcasts, who have finished their part-time jobs for the day, are sitting on a bench together. ** 'Clive: '''I can't believe he just ripped up our application forms just like that! ** '''Dolan: '''That took me two bloody weeks to fill out! ** '''Delvin: 'sighs How are we going to get on TV now, huh? ** 'Cliff: '''We might have to become criminals! ** ''three look at Cliff with confusion. They are then interrupted by two bullies, Mercer Bower and Adrian Romero. ** 'Mercer: '''Well, well, well: if it isn't Dumbass and the Dumb-as! ** '''Adrian: '''Ja, dumbasses! Excellent as always, Mercer! ''Mercer ** 'Mercer: '''Word on the street is that you guys are too thick to even represent our crap school! ** ''begins to stand up to Mercer. ** '''Dolan: '''Just piss off! ** '''Mercer: ''Dolan back I bet you're too dumb to cross the road without getting hit by a school bus! ** '''Dolan: '''Why you...I'll show you! ''begins to walk across the road until... ''Hey what the... ** ''is hit by a bus. Fade to black. * SCENE 3: HOSPITAL, TO BE ADDED LATER